Sentinels - How to Enlist
Enlisting, Rules, and Guidelines If you are interested in joining the Sentinels, you merely have to get in touch with one of the officers (with the exception of Zulenka, who does no recruiting). Once you've done that, you should travel to our home via our port in Silver Edge or coordinate travel with an officer. At the castle, one of the officers will walk you through the various rules and guidelines for members. If you feel that we're a fit for you, an officer will tour you through the town and the available homes/plots. The last step is to purchase a home or blank plot. Once you've done that, you will get a chest in the donation room and be free to go about your merry way. Rules *Do not build any unauthorized structures within the town walls or upgrade your house without perks *Do not mine under town -- we have several mines outside the city limits *Never ever break into officer areas *Ask for sand, do not go and clear-dig the nearby desert *Do not attack without officer blessing, and Do not start any conflicts. The exception is during attacks, when you may kill with hapless abandon *Replant all crops you grow and breed animals *Do not steal, grief, or otherwise be 'an a-hole.' We will not tolerate this at all "Getting Started" and House Guidelines *Contact an officer to purchase a premade home or a plot of land *Do not edit the exterior of a premade house (you may change around the inside as you deem fit) *Do not make any private doors, furnaces, trapdoors, or fence gates. You may only private dispensers and chests. *All member-made houses must somewhat match the rest of the town, and if they do not, you may be asked to make changes. *Only mideval materials for the exterior of your home (wood, logs, white wool, bricks, stone) - you may use what you please inside the house. *Avoid using just one material for your house and avoid flat roofs - both are hideous and will result in you having to make mass-changes to your house. *Max height of your house is 9 blocks. Do not make unauthorized expasions. Basements are a perk you must unlock. *For those who own premade homes, you may move to a different home by paying the price difference. If you move to a cheaper home, you do not get money back. Rich members may buy additional plots/premade homes if they choose to do so (perk upgrades apply to only one home). Promotion and Perks : The Sentinels are a merchant meritocracy. Rank is based on donation of goods and silver. Donate goods to your chest in the donation room and use /f money d X to make donations of silver. Make sure an officer is online to see this donation! When you rank up, you unlock a perk, related to your home or to trade. All ranks and all perks are listed in the faction home of the castle. Category:Sentinels